What Happens On A Roof Top
by PandaShark
Summary: Hinata was listening to her ipod shuffle when she imagines herself with a certain someone and gets an unexpected visitor. NaruHina


YES! MY FIRST REQUEST!

NaruHina

**What Happens On A Roof Top**

Hinata Hyuuga sat on the roof of an old man she had become aquainted with. It was a pleasant

spot that she liked to relax when her life was stressful or complicated. She would sit there at times to think about her one true love, Naruto Uzumaki.

He finally returned from training with Jiraiya. He became so strong, and so more determined. Not only that but he had matured so much. He was handsome too.

She blushed at the thought. When he saw her for the first time in 2 1/2 years she was so nervous and scared. She didn't know what to do or say, and she fainted like she used to whenever he was around 2 1/2 years ago. She was so embarrased after that.

Hinata pulled out her purple ipod shuffle and listened to "He Sais She Said," by Ashely Tisdale. (A/N: If you haven't listened to this song listen to it! It's really good!) She listened to the lyrics while bobbing her head to the beat.

**Boy walkin' the spot he so fresh and (uh huh)  
He got what he needs impressin' (uh huh)  
Just look at the way that he dressin' (uh huh)  
Ain't no question chicks like oh**

Hinata then imagined Naruto walking in a club with a black tank top showing his muscular arms and orange shorts.

**Girl walk in the spot she stop traffic (uh huh)  
She blowin' your mind with her assets, (uh uh)  
So Jessica Alba fantastic  
Instant classic boys like oh**

Hinate then imagined herself walking in the club with a light blue tank top with a small hoody and a short jean skirt. She had her hair in a ponytail and tiny white boots on her feet.

**Baby I can see us movin' like that (like that)  
Baby I can see us touchin' like that (like that)  
Baby I can see us kissin' like that (like that)  
We don't need no more that he said, she said**

They see each other and are attracted in an instant. They move closer to each other on the dance floor.

**Baby I can see us movin' like that (like that)  
Baby I can see us touchin' like that (like that)  
Baby I can see us kissin' like that (like that)  
We don't need another he said, she said**

They start to dance together with the crowd staring at them in awe. They dance like professionals and are great.**  
**  
**He said girl you winning  
She said boy where you been at (where you been)  
Stop talkin' lets get with it  
Just like that they**

They talk after dancing and they flirt with each other. Hinata bats her eyes as Naruto grins.

**He said your amazing  
She said then why you waiting  
No more deliberating  
Wat'cha doin' lets get moving  
Just like that they**

Naruto and Hinata's faces move closer together. They're right about to share a kiss when...

_"AH! WHAT AM I THINKING!?"_ Hinata asked as she snapped back into reality. Her whole face was red as a tomato.

"There's no way that could ever happen," she said with a disappointed face.

"What could never happen?"

Hinata turned whipped around to see Naruto Uzumaki, the very boy she was just fantasizing herself with standing right behind her.

"WAAH!" she wailed as she stumbled and started to roll down the roof. Luckely she grabbed the end of the roof before she fell.

"HINATA! Are you okay?" asked Naruto as he pulled her up.

"Y-Yes, Naruto-kun. I-I'm f-fine," she stuttered looking down at the roff top with a small blush on her face.

Naruto then cupped his hands on the side of her cheeks, "You're not hurt anywhere are you?" he asked inspecting her face.

Now Hinata was tomato red, again, and was wide eyed.

_"He's touching my face, he's touching my face, he's touching my face!"_

"N-No, Naruto-kun. I'm n-not hurt at a-all," she said trying to look at anything but his ocean blue eyes.

"Well if you're sure," he said releasing her face, "By the way, I've got these two free ramen coupons for Ichiraku's. You free tonight?" he asked with his signature grin.

_"Oh ramen sounds nice maybe I'll...wait...OMG! HE'S ASKING ME OUT ON A DATE!"_

With her face still red Hinata stuttered, "I-I'd l-love to N-Naruto-kun."

"Great! I'll see ya tonight at Ichiraku at 6!" He said as he kissed her cheek and went on his way.

Hinata, who couldn't be redder, fainted, on the roof top that she always sat upon. The people around the area could hear her teammate Kiba, who had found her there, yelling in a worried manner. Nobody knows this but when Hinata fainted she had a huge smile on her face and was the happiest girl in the world.

-------------------------------------------------

I hope you liked it! I'm thinkin of doin a SasuSaku pretty soon. It varies between SasuSaku or NejiTen. I'll just see what happens.

-PandaShark


End file.
